As a National Clinic Trials Network Lead Academic Participating Site, we hope to accomplish the following: 1. To provide scientific leadership and intellectual input in the creation of thoughtful, feasible trials to improve the health of cancer patients. We will accomplish this aim through the ongoing participation in clinical trials that spn the spectrum of disease-specific and radiation and surgical oncology; by applying the UNC culture of multidisciplinary care to make NCTN trials stronger and more modern; by leveraging the commitment of junior faculty, who will be the leaders of tomorrow; and by applying health services research in the development of clinical trials, including factors important to clinical outcomes, such as cost effectiveness, delivery of care, and policy. 2. To continue to be strong supporters of Network trials, through our rapidly growing clinical enterprise and robust accrual. We will support this aim by building on our historically strong accrual to CALGB, GOG, and ACOSOG trials and our well-funded and organized infrastructure, and through active participation across the NCTN. 3. To provide opportunities for excellent translational science embedded in NCTN clinical trials. UNC has a long commitment to translational science and has served as reference lab across multiple trials, with substantial (more than $3 million) investment in Next Generation sequencing and genomics; we are well suited to serve as a translational research collaborator for clinical trials in the future.